


What's the best way to go out there and get a girl?

by GhostyCookie



Category: Kamen Rider Den-O
Genre: Gen, Relationship Advice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 21:04:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3825019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostyCookie/pseuds/GhostyCookie





	What's the best way to go out there and get a girl?

“What a nice question and one I seem to hear a lot. At first I question why people find it so hard to get someone for themselves but then I realize the world really has done a good job at portraying relationships as something that takes forever to get, is hard to get done right, and make you second guess every moment you’re in one.

“Getting a girlfriend is not as hard as people say but only if you literally try not to get perfection.

“Think of it this way, Hm.. If you want to find someone go where there are the species of female you like (Saying of course like that to not seem rude towards interspecies relationships which I of course promote if it is what you desire) and just try to talk to some.

“The secret is to not go for love straight away and instead for friendship. Find someone who has things in common, someone who might laugh at your jokes. Someone who might just enjoy your company and from there you can start to worry about ‘will this girl be someone I’d want to stay with more often and hang around with a lot more?’ Though it’s usually best if that question naturally is answered. That you naturally just feel like you want to be around them a lot more. Then it’s your best sign to try to, slow is best, tell her your feelings.

“’I was thinking about wanting to have you be my girlfriend’ It’s direct but you also don’t push anything on her. You are -thinking- about it, you’re not forcing her to make a choice right away. You’re not forcing her into an awkward situation. It’ll help her feel more comfortable to think about it and maybe you’ll get a yes that she would like to try it and there you are.

“Getting a girlfriend isn’t ‘easy’ but if done naturally it’ll be one of the best relationships you can get yourself involved in and be wonderful for years to come.”


End file.
